Follow You Into the Dark
by NotFadeAway616
Summary: The first episode of a mini series, continuing where Not Fade Away left off with Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria, thousands of demons, and a maybe a few slayers and a witch. This is my official continuation of Angel and epic After the Fall replacement.
1. Chapter 1

Another dimensional realm attached to the basement of Wolfram & Hart L.A. as it falls:

The opening shot consists of the back of the head of a contractually undead attorney, who sits expressionless beside hundreds of other "former" Wolfram and Hart employees who signed "extended" contracts beyond life, including Holland Manners, Lee Mercer, and several employees who died in the Manners' Manner Massacre. They sit expressionless and motionless in glowing red chains that are attached to a large glowing globe, elaborately decorated with giant statues of a Wolf, Ram, and Hart. The globe contains the souls of all of the "former" employees until they are called when their souls are reinstated through their chains. The globe also exists in both this realm and the basement of Wolfram and Hart, acting a dimensional barrier.

On Earth, the building is being destroyed as it had been the year before, but this time the power of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart are demolishing their own real estate. Their act is of rage, seeking vengeance on those who dare defy them, especially after the large investment of time and money they had spent. They blamed the vampire with a soul. Floor after floor collapses in on the building as it quickly begins to implode. The globe in the basement begins to shine, glowing brighter and brighter. A large beam of energy protrudes from the top of the globe through the former center of the building and into the night sky as it shatters, creating a small dimensional leak in the remains of the building and releasing the souls through the chains. The energy creates a large blast, launching one awakening employee out of its range. The employees immediately perk up, becoming conscious (some for the first time since their deaths.) The building continues to crumble leaving the bright beam of energy towering up where the center of the building formerly stood. The employees scatter, trying to avoid falling rubble and sparking electric beams shooting off in all directions. Suddenly, the three lifeless statues cracked open. The rock was only a shell or a hub. Three radiant figures manifest as speechless guardians and the chains on the employees charge up then evaporate. The employees limp over then snap their heads upward as their eyes momentarily glow.

The former attorney, who had been knocked outside of the bounds by the initial energy blast, stands. Lilah Morgan gasps.

Opening titles: David Boreanaz as Angel, Amy Acker as Illyria, James Marsters as Spike, Max Perlich as the Whistler, and Alexa Davalos as Gwen Raiden, Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan


	2. Chapter 2

On yet another plane of existence: 

Willow is meditating on a much higher plane of existence, much like Cordelia when she was a higher being. Willow's eyes are closed and she smiles as she sees and feels down through the lowest roots of everything. Suddenly, her eyes fly open in horror as she senses what is happening in Los Angeles. She feels Wesley die and the force of the onslaught that brewed in the demon kingdoms and mobs. She meditates upon the ensuing battle for a moment and with a simple thought, the goddess flashes back to her home plane on Earth. Emerging in the foyer of slayer central, she rushes to the command room. The energy that she had gained in the other realm had shifted her to a great power, giving her a glowy appearance as she bursts through the door. "Buffy...it-it's Angel." She looks around the room at Buffy, Giles, Dawn, and the new slayers. Buffy squints her eyes then nods at her best friend. There is a flash of light and the occupants of the room vanish.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the alley behind the Hyperion Hotel: 

Angel steps forward from Spike, Illyria, and a dying Gunn as the demon horde quickly advanced. "…Let's go to work." Angel swung his sword with all his might at the oncoming hordes of evil. He swung for Cordelia. He swung for Doyle and Fred and Wes. He swung for what he stood. He swung so he would not be lost, so that he would not fade away. He swung for Nina and for Connor. He swung for redemption. He swung because he is the Champion. He swung for Buffy. He hoped beyond anything else that this battle would not spread, that Buffy would not die for this probable last act of his, and he prayed to the Powers That Be to spare her.

Angel turned to Spike and nodded at his worst enemy and greatest ally. Spike returned the glance and the two nodded knowing that after thousands before this battle would be their last together; each of the four began the fight knowing that everyone left close to the would fall except Lorne.. Spike disappeared into a large mob to the left as Angel turned away. After slaughtering several dozen foot soldiers of the Circle of the Black Thorn in a matter of a few moments, he leapt onto a garbage can, clawing his way up a gutter pipe to the roof of the building across from the Hyperion to face his aerial assailants.

Meanwhile, the self-proclaimed vampire slayer, Charles Gunn, refused to waste a single breath of his fading life. _This one's for my sister_. He thought to himself. He hacked away at the ugly legion with the sword in his right hand, limping and holding onto his side with his left hand for fear of losing his innards otherwise. He counted as he killed the vamps and demons. Fifty-three dead motha-fuckers in one night, he thought to himself after dismembering a large troll._Already my new personal rec…_Gunn didn't have the opportunity to finish his thought as a most terrible, blistering pain shot from synapse to synapse to his brain. A long, slender blade had been slipped between two ribs on his left side. His lung had been punctured. Gunn fell back against an alley wall, sliding slowly with agony towards the pavement. As the demon removed his sword, Illyria leapt down, placing her hands on both sides of demon's skull and squashing it with ease. Gunn cried out in pain as he quickly began to fade.

"I was right. It's been only six minutes." She turned away from him, knowing there was nothing more she could do for her companion after she had avenged his final fatal wound. Tossing a dumpster at a group of encroaching vampires, she disappeared in the rain until Charles could not see her any longer. Losing focus, Gunn began to shake as he coughed up blood. His eyes began to roll back and close.


End file.
